Seth MacFarlane's Naughty Fantasy
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: This isn't to do with the cartoon itself, but the creator Seth MacFarlane. He hires a female secretary called Roxy who he has strong feelings for, but has to control them. But one day his mind wonders and he ends up having a steamy fantasy about her...


_**Authors Note:** I'm currently obsessed with Seth MacFarlane at this present time, so I decided to release some of my sexual frustrations (It kills me knowing i'll never meet him, let alone sleep with him!) in this little one-shot story about Seth and the secretary he finds attractive.. kinky ;) _

_It's got a lot of sexual content so if this isn't your thing, i suggest you don't read it.. just warning ya! :)_

_But if you like this sorta stuff... then enjoy! _

_Review if you want and tell me about your naughty Seth fantasies... teeheehee ;)_

* * *

Oh yeah… he wanted her and wanted her badly. She'd been around for a couple months now as his secretary and every time he saw her, he lost control of his lower region and had to excuse himself from the room. It was driving him crazy but he couldn't fire her, as she was the best secretary he'd hired in years.

Roxy Sandworth certainly knew how to do her job but she also had the ability to drive men wild without realising. She had always been the shy and quiet type, but when necessary she could charm anybody and put them in an instant good mood. Roxy was very good when it came to handling guests who visited the studios and could stall them if people were running late. She was perfect and a good choice to handle working in such a busy and crazy environment such as this one.

Seth MacFarlane was currently running his own empire, with 3 shows on the go and many new ideas flowing he was always kept busy. Which is why Roxy came in handy whenever he needed somebody to keep guests occupied whilst they waited to record a voiceover or take a tour of the studio. He couldn't handle everything himself so it was a wish come true when he met Roxy.

They clicked instantly when they first met in the local bar, she'd e-mailed her résumé to the studio and within a week, Seth had arranged a meeting in downtown LA to discuss details. And from then on, they'd instantly formed a bond and could talk about anything and everything.

Roxy did come off as the shy type and Seth could tell she'd never been in a relationship before; by the way she sometimes fumbled with words when asked a personal question about relationships. But that didn't change the way he felt about her, he still wanted her like crazy. Just to reach out and snatch her up in his arms, smelling her sweet perfume would be enough to drive him over the edge.

Rip off her sexy glasses and pull her long red hair out of the clip to let it cascade round her face, whilst planting kisses on her sweet lips is what he wanted to do right now. She was only working just outside his office and he could instantly press the buzzer to get her to come in, but he had to contain himself. He had a meeting with the writers of Family Guy in a short while and it wouldn't look good to show up looking like a nervous wreck with a tent pole in his jeans.

"Oh man Seth you gotta get yourself together," Seth said to himself quietly as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Doing a job such as this sure did have it's disadvantages, the late hours, not eating enough healthy food and sometimes starting pointless arguments if a joke isn't funny or too harsh to put on TV. It was a tough job but Seth wouldn't change it for anything, he'd worked hard for it and certainly earned the right to do as he pleased, whether the FOX executives agreed or not.

"No one succeeds at failure better than FOX" Seth said to himself and then smiled slightly as he poured himself another shot of Jack. He sipped it slowly and then leaned back in his chair and thought about Roxy. She was his secretary and he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off, but for now that would have to be another fantasy…

_Seth was frantically searching through his papers on his desk for a certain document. It was a contract from FOX saying that they wanted to run American Dad for another 2 years, and it just needed his signature and then it was a done deal. But searching through his files now, he couldn't find it anywhere and started to panic. Normally everything was in perfect order and noted on his desk as that was Roxy's job, but today she hadn't tidied up yet. That did make Seth a little angry, she needed to be punished as that document was worth millions. _

_"Roxy" Seth said down his intercom, which was connected to Roxy's desk, _

_"Yes" came her singsong reply, which made Seth smile slightly._

_ "Can you come in here for a moment please?"_

"_Certainly Seth" Seth leaned back in his chair and braced himself for Roxy's entrance, as always she looked gorgeous and he had a hard time greeting her this morning when she smiled at him as he arrived. And now wasn't any different when she stepped into his office and closed the door, Her snug fitting jeans and pink t-shirt, which showed off her perfect slim figure and perfect breasts, were making his mouth water. _

_But he eventually cleared his throat when Roxy spoke, "You wanted to see me Seth?" _

"_Ahh yes Roxy I just wanted to know why my files weren't tidied this morning" _

_Roxy's face filled with worry as she said "Oh… I'm sorry it's just I've been busy filing all your other reports-"_

"_You know that tidying my desk is one of your jobs" Roxy could tell she'd made Seth mad and wished the ground would open up and swallow her. _

_"I'm sorry" _

"_And one of my documents has gone missing"_

"_Which document?"_

"_The contract from FOX head office about American Dad"_

"_I gave that to you in your work pile this morning" _

"_Well it's not here now"_

"_Let me just go check my desk one more time" before Seth could reply, Roxy rushed out of the room to go and check her desk. Seth smiled widely; his plan was working… Roxy was frantic so now she'd be surprised at her 'punishment'. _

_Eventually Roxy came back into the room beetroot red with a document in her hands, and then she slowly walked over to Seth's desk and placed it down without a word. _

_As she turned to leave she heard Seth speak, "And where do you think you're going?"_

"_I've pretty much embarrassed myself enough today, so I'm going back to my desk"_

"_Oh no you're not, you need to be punishment"_

"_Punished?" Roxy squeaked out as she watched Seth get up from his chair and walk over to her slowly. _

_"Yes punished" he was slowly walking towards her but Roxy was backing away until she backed herself into one of the walls. Seth stood right in front of her and she instantly smelt his cologne and was in heaven, he always smelt gorgeous and it made him truly irresistible. But right now he said he was going to punish her and she didn't like the sound of that but couldn't escape, he was closing the gap between them fast. _

_"No where to run now" Seth murmured as he put both hands on the wall trapping her from escaping. "Now you've been a naughty secretary and need to be punished" Roxy looked down at the tiled carpet bellow, to afraid to look into his eyes, as his piercing brown eyes drove her crazy. His soft whiskey smelling breath filling her senses was also driving her crazy as well, he was too much and she couldn't look at him in case she did something to jeopardize her career. But Roxy squeaked in shock when Seth stepped closer and pressed his body lightly against hers. _

_"Wh-what are you do-doing?" Roxy managed to squeak out as Seth was eyeing her up and smiling seductively, "Thinking about all the punishments I'm gonna give you"_

"_I thought you meant a cut in salary or something"_

"_Nuh-uh we're doing it my way"_

"_Wh-what's your way?"_

"_This" then Seth slowly lowered his hand and began to slowly move up it up her thigh making Roxy gasp and look up at him, "Seth I've never been-"_

"_I know" Seth whispered, "I know" Roxy was still shocked at Seth's actions but couldn't help but shudder as his hand travelled up her stomach and then onto her breasts. _

_Seth looked at Roxy and smiled at her confused expression, "You ever kissed somebody Roxy?"_

"_No" Roxy replied almost ashamed, she was 25 and never been kissed before. Seth smiled and used his other hand to raise her chin so she was looking straight into her eyes, "I'm gonna teach you everything then"_

"_Everything?" Roxy's eyes widened at that but Seth continued to smile as he leaned his face closer to hers until he could feel her shaky breath on his lips. _

_"Seth I don't-"_

"_Just follow my lead" Seth whispered before pressing his lips to hers softly, this is what he'd been craving ever since he met her in the restaurant a few months back. She was everything he wanted and now he was going to prove that by doing things she'd never forget. Seth broke the kiss and smiled when he heard her whimper from the loss. _

_"I think these need to come off" Seth murmured as he gently took off Roxy's glasses and then snaked his hand up to free her hair from her clip. She always looked professional even though Seth said casual clothing, and that was another reason why she was irresistible to him. _

_Roxy felt him remove her hairclip and then her hair fell around her face and cascaded down her back in curls. "Beautiful" Seth whispered as he watched her hair fall around her face and smiled when Roxy nervously tucked it behind her ears. Seth knew what she wanted, by the way she was staring hungrily at his lips, so he leant forward and kissed her softly again, this time snaking his arms around her waist making her jump slightly. _

_He laughed a little against her lips making Roxy smile too, but then she suddenly snapped back to reality and gently pushed him away, which startled him, "What's wrong?"_

"_What about my job? You can't fire me for this" Roxy said panicking as she gently slipped out of his reach and walked towards his couch and stared out the window. She'd just kissed him, he'd stolen her first kiss and now she didn't know whether he'd fire her. _

_"Roxy" Seth said quietly as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly, "You're not going to be fired, I want you, you want me, I can see it in your eyes whenever you walk past me" Roxy just looked down at the floor not really sure how to respond as it was true, she may be inexperienced but she knew she wanted Seth and wanted him badly. _

_"So" Seth continued as he moved her long hair aside so he could torture her neck with soft kisses, "You can stop panicking now" Roxy sighed a little as Seth continued to plant kisses on her neck. _

_"Mmmm" Roxy moaned out making Seth smile. _

_"Like that?" _

"_Yesss" Roxy replied in a small moan but gasped when Seth pressed himself up against her back and she felt the bulge. "Oh my" she said as she jumped forward but Seth gently pulled her back, "There's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you I promise" Roxy still looked panicked but Seth relaxed her again by kissing and sucking at her neck, smiling when he found a sensitive spot which made Roxy moan. _

_He proceeded to torture it with small kisses whilst his hands got to work by trailing down her body. One was on her breast and caressed it through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, whilst the other travelled down south towards her jeans. Roxy tensed when she felt his hand, but then she relaxed a little as her mind reminded her that she wanted this and wanted it badly._

_ But Seth would have to be in complete control, as she had no idea what she was doing. Yes she'd seen everything before and knew how it worked but when it came to physically doing it; she hadn't got a clue what pleased a man. _

_Seth felt her relax after tensing up and smiled as his hand slowly crept further down towards the zip on her jeans. He got to work quickly unzipping it so he had more room to explore. Roxy's breathing pace was slowly increasing as Seth continued to torture her neck and slowly slip his hand into her already wet panties. _

_"Somebody seems excited" Seth murmured against her neck making Roxy moan in response, she loved the feelings he was giving her and wanted to tell him to move further down, but her voice was caught in her throat. So she shakily reached out and put her hand on his arm and tried to guide him further down but he didn't budge. _

_"Not yet baby not yet, you still need to be punished" Roxy whimpered in displeasure but Seth's soft kisses were soon making her sigh in satisfaction again. _

_"Please" Roxy whispered as Seth began to rub his hand over her already wet womanhood but wouldn't give her the pleasure she wanted, "Not yet" Seth murmured back getting another frustrated moan in response, he was teasing the hell out of her but wasn't done yet, he still had plenty in mind. The door to his office was now locked and he wasn't expecting any calls, perfect timing for this to happen. _

_"Please" Roxy moaned again, this time with a little more force as Seth was still slowly teasing her, but still not giving in. _

_"Not yet" Seth said again and smiled when another frustrated sigh left Roxy's mouth. "You're a naughty girl and deserve to be punished" _

"_Seth please" Roxy moaned as she tilted her head to look down at the floor so Seth could kiss and bite more of her neck. He licked and kissed the trail of her tattoo causing another moan to escape her mouth. _

_"This is a very skimpy and silly t-shirt that needs to come off" Seth murmured as he began to lift Roxy's t-shirt up, freeing her of it and throwing it on the floor. _

_"And this bra is keeping me from seeing those gorgeous little breasts you have" Seth then got to work on unfastening her bra, then quickly exposed of it and took one breast in his hand causing Roxy to gasp as he gently squeezed. _

_"Naughty girl you are for teasing me with these"_

"_I haven't-" Roxy said breathlessly as she was getting caught up in the moment and losing all control, "Yes you do, everyday we see each other you walk around wearing little t-shirts, you drive me crazy" Roxy laughed a little as it was true, she was trying desperately to get his attention everyday and now it was certainly paying off. _

_"So you did notice" she breathed out causing Seth to smile, _

_"Yes I did notice you dirty little minx, driving me crazy like that" Roxy moaned at his words, "Making me sit here everyday touching myself as I pictured your gorgeous face, knowing you were only outside but couldn't touch" Roxy moaned again as Seth's pace increased on rubbing her womanhood, "You tortured me everyday so now you need to be punished and teased" _

"_I can't take much more" _

"_Well you're getting it"_

"_Oh please no more" Roxy tried to squeeze her legs together to keep him from touching, but it was to no avail as Seth was stronger and now in full control, "Naughty girl trying to shy away"_

"_Please stop teasing" _

"_What do you want?"_

"_You"_

"_Doing what?" Roxy just moaned, "What does my dirty minx want me to do?" Roxy just sighed as she lolled her head back on his shoulder making Seth kiss and bite at her cheek, but she turned her head and he captured her lips for a rough kiss. _

_"Tell me what you want or I'll keep teasing" Seth breathed against her lips causing Roxy to sigh in frustration again. She could feel Seth's hard bulge against her bottom, his fingers caressing her breasts and one hand on her womanhood, it was getting all too much and she was feeling funny inside, something she'd never felt before. Her breathing increased against Seth's lips and he smiled, knowing she was close. _

_"Show me what you want Roxy" Seth murmured as he kissed her lips roughly again making them swollen from excitement. "What does my baby want?"_

"_Oh god I want you"_

"_You gotta show me" Roxy sighed as she slowly put her hand back on his wrist and guided him further into her panties, but he wouldn't respond, "You have to show me it all" Seth murmured which made Roxy slowly move his fingers so one of them slipped inside of her causing her to gasp and tense in excitement. _

_"Is that what my baby wants?" Seth murmured with a small smile on his lips, "Yesss" Roxy moaned out as Seth finally took control and slipped another finger inside of her. He began to move them in and out slowly, moaning against her neck when he felt how tight she was. He was surely gonna have to be careful when releasing junior from his prison, as he might be too rough and hurt her. _

_So he gently eased her nerves by getting a little faster and slipping a third finger in making Roxy moan and grip his shoulder with one hand and grip his wrist harder with the other. "You like that?" he murmured as he assaulted her neck again. _

_"Oh god yes Seth" Roxy moaned as she pushed his fingers in deeper making Seth moan too when he felt her barrier... yep she was a virgin alright. _

_"Ohhh" Roxy moaned as she was feeling funny inside, it was a pleasure she'd never felt before and it was wonderful. Seth smiled as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, and then groaned when she moaned loudly and released her sweet juices all over his fingers. _

_Roxy was panting as she rested her head back on his shoulder and managed to say "Th-that was in-incredible" making Seth laugh on her shoulder. _

_"We're not done yet baby" Seth replied as he turned her around so she was now facing him, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her hair was now messy, and her cheeks were rosy red and she looked eager for more. It was a beautiful sight and Seth wanted nothing more than to kiss her, so he leant his forehead against hers and murmured "Beautiful" before kissing her again. _

_Her kisses were soft as she gently raised one hand and cupped his cheek, whilst the other slowly moved down south towards his jeans. "He's all yours" Seth breathed when he broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes as she unfastened his belt, button and zip and then pushed his jeans down leaving him in his boxers. _

_Seth began to kiss her a little rougher this time but broke it when Roxy lifted up his t-shirt and he removed it and threw it on the floor. Roxy kissed him again as she placed one hand on his soft smooth skin, whilst the other got to work on his bulge in his boxers. He felt big and that suddenly made her tense up and Seth felt it, "I promise I won't hurt you" Seth murmured against her lips, "I may punish you yes, but would never hurt you" Roxy moaned in response and kissed him again to swallow his gasps when she pulled down his boxers to feel him. _

_She began to slowly move her fingers up and down the length of him and could now feel how big he actually was; she was surely in for a treat. _

_"Oh god" Seth gasped on her shoulder when he broke the kiss to groan. He also pushed down Roxy's jeans and thong and she gently pulled away so she could step out of them to leave her completely naked. Seth did the same and couldn't help but admire her beautiful body, she was absolutely breathtaking and he had a hard time controlling himself. He wanted her badly right now, but Roxy then proceeded to stroke him again making him groan and gasp. _

_"Oh god Roxy" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, "That nice?" Roxy asked, afraid she was doing something wrong. But the noises Seth was making, made her reconsider her thoughts. _

_"Keep going" Seth murmured quietly but Roxy wanted him inside of her now so she stopped and then slowly stepped forward to hint that she wanted him by rubbing his head against her entrance. Seth gasped at the touch and then stood up straight and said, "What does my baby want now?"_

"_You" Roxy replied shakily as Seth kissed her once more before leading her over to the couch he had in his office. He sat down first and then pulled Roxy over so she was standing in front of him. _

_"This might hurt" Seth said as he rubbed his hands up and down her stomach, "But I promise it wont hurt for very long" he added in reassuringly as he saw her face tense with panic. Seth then turned her around so she was facing away from him, then he got himself comfortable and gently tugged Roxy down by the hand so she was sitting on his lap. _

_Roxy shuddered when he kissed her back but she slowly shifted when Seth raised her above his shaft, "I'll go slow I promise" Seth murmured when Roxy tensed a little as his head slowly entered her, she began to moan as he sank deeper in her, but she cried out when he reached her barrier. _

_"Baby it'll be okay, trust me" Seth said through groans as he loved how tight she was, but braced himself for her cries when he thrusted himself upwards quickly to break her barrier, "Ohhh god Seth owww!" Roxy cried as she tried to get off him but he held her down, she had to get used to his size, otherwise it'd hurt even more. _

_"Baby don't move it'll be alright"_

"_It hurts" she said getting off him but caught her breath in her throat when she saw a little blood, Seth saw she looked panicked so he tried a different position. He pulled her onto the couch so she was now straddling him and face to face, "Baby the pain will go away, you've just gotta adjust to my size"_

"_But you're too big and it hurts" Roxy replied with a small moan of discomfort when Seth began to tease her again. _

_"It will be pleasurable soon... trust me?" Seth asked making Roxy look into his chocolate brown eyes and sigh, "I trust you" Seth smiled but then began to kiss her lips as he gently eased himself back inside of her. _

_At first Roxy tensed but Seth never let her lips go and kissed her to distract her from the pain. He began to move in and out slowly getting more moans of discomfort from Roxy, "Feel good yet?" Seth moaned out as his breathing increased with every slow thrust. She was so tight it was hard to control himself, he wanted this to last but she was too tight for him to focus clearly. _

_"Ohhh" Roxy moaned out as she soon began to feel some pleasure, the pain was still there when he thrusted deeper, but now it was feeling good. _

_"Told you it would feel good baby" Seth smiled as he noticed a small smile creeping onto Roxy's face, "Soo big" she moaned causing Seth to smile again as he teased her breasts by sucking and biting at them. Roxy squeaked in surprise but soon moaned as everything he was doing felt good. She rested her arms and head on the top of the couch biting down from screaming as Seth started to get quicker with his movements. _

_But she let out a yelp when Seth smacked her ass roughly, "Oh" Roxy moaned, as it actually felt pretty good. _

_"Naughty little secretary" Seth murmured and then spanked her ass again, "Naughty girl for wanting to have sex in my office" _

"_Sorry boss" Roxy purred back making Seth groan in happiness as he loved it when women purred, sexiest thing ever in his mind. _

_He smacked her ass again catching Roxy off guard causing her to scream out in pleasure, she'd been biting her lip from screaming but he wanted her to scream and shout, he didn't care who heard. _

_"Moan for me baby come on" Seth murmured as he got quicker with his movements. _

_"Oh yess Seth fasterrr!" Roxy moaned as she kissed him roughly but couldn't for long as another moan escaped her lips. Seth stopped moving for a second as he repositioned himself onto the floor, Roxy lying underneath him as his body covered hers like a blanket. They were both hot and sweaty but Seth wasn't finished yet, he wanted this to last. _

_Roxy looked up at Seth and smiled as his hair was soaked with sweat and he was panting slightly, "You're gorgeous" Roxy murmured making Seth smile, "You're beautiful" _

_Roxy smiled but was taken by surprise when Seth slid back into her, this time with a little more ease, but Roxy still felt some discomfort. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Seth asked concerned, maybe his spanking was a bit too rough. _

_"No I'm fine" Roxy murmured back as she stroked Seth's arms, unsure what to do as Seth was in control in his position. But she smiled when he lowered his forehead against hers and used his hips in a rhythmic motion to thrust in and out of her. _

_"Oh my god" Roxy moaned against Seth's ear causing him to groan but groaned louder when Roxy wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer, "Deeper" Roxy moaned out as Seth began to thrust deeper and harder into Roxy who responded by arching herself further into him. _

_"Roxy baby" Seth moaned out as his hips collided with hers over and over again, they were both moaning at the amazing sensation. The thought of being caught in the moment spurred Seth on to continue his assault on Roxy's already bitten and red neck. _

_"Oh God Seth I feel-" Roxy moaned as she felt those funny feelings of pleasure again, _

_"I'm close too baby" Seth moaned out and did as commanded when Roxy moaned "Go fasterrr" making her squeal out in pleasure. She raked her nails over Seth's back causing him to groan and bite down onto her neck as his climax was getting closer and closer. _

_"Baby I'm gonna lose it soon" _

"_Oh goddd I think I'm-" Roxy was cut off as she felt the most amazing wave of pleasure wash over her, her body tingled as she writhed around underneath Seth causing him to lose control and climax shortly afterwards. _

_"Oh Roxy honey I'm cum-" he was cut off as he groaned and threw his head back in pleasure as he released deep inside Roxy._

_Roxy was still shivering and writing around in pleasure as the wave of pleasure she was feeling rode on. But she smiled when Seth collapsed on top of her panting and still groaning, the sweat from his body falling like raindrops onto Roxy's sweat soaked body. _

_"Roxy that was just…" Seth began to say on her shoulder but groaned when Roxy squeezed her inner muscles together still feeling Seth inside of her. _

_"Do-don't do that" Seth said shakily as he raised himself up on his arms to look at Roxy, "Why?" Roxy asked then giggled as she did it again causing Seth to groan again. _

_"Because…" Seth began but had already felt himself harden again inside her body, "Ohh" Roxy said as it dawned on her that Seth was beginning to get excited again. _

_"I'm up for another round if you are" Roxy said with a small cheeky smile as she stroked Seth's arms in a slow circular motion causing him to shudder. _

_"Well get ready for another ride of your life" Seth said like Peter causing Roxy to laugh as she pulled him back down onto her for another steamy session of sex…_

"Seth? Seth you with me?" Seth suddenly shook his head and looked up to see Roxy standing in front of his desk looking confused.

"Roxy" Seth croaked out as he scooted his chair forward so his legs were under his desk. The bulge in his jeans right now was not going to go away quickly, and having Roxy in his office now was making it worse.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why'd you ask?" Seth asked shuffling some papers on his desk trying to act casual.

"No reason it's just I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes and you were just in a trance"

Seth cleared his throat and said "Yeah sorry about that Roxy I was just thinking about something"

"Oh okay"

"So what is it you want?"

"Oh... well, I just came to remind you that your meeting starts in about 7 minutes so…"

"Yes… right, thank you Roxy"

"No problem" Roxy turned to leave but she looked back at Seth and said, "You sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh I'm fine" Seth said innocently, even though the bulge in his jeans was getting more and more painful,

"Okay well I'll leave you then"

"Bye"

"Bye" Roxy said then pushed her glasses up before she left the room and shut the door.

Once the door was shut Seth groaned and rested his head on his desk, the fantasy still fresh in his mind. How could he let himself get so carried away? Who knows what she would have done, if she'd walked in on him pleasuring himself.

"Seth you need to get laid and big time" he said to himself as he still had his head on his desk, he had a meeting in 5 minutes and had to shift this damn thing. "Dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens, old lady showering old lady showering" he was saying to himself to get himself back to normal.

Thankfully it was working and soon he was back to normal and ready to head towards the meeting without a tent pole in his trousers. The shit he'd get from everybody would be enough to drive him out of his own business, there would be endless gags and jokes coming up in the writer's room and Seth didn't want that.

But now he had to face the task of walking past Roxy's desk where she'd be working, "Here goes" he said quietly as he prepared to leave his office, he opened the door and slowly walked out and stopped in front of Roxy's office.

She was writing something down but looked up and smiled when she saw Seth, "Hey, you alright now?"

"Yeah I'm fine now, would you hold my calls until I come back?"

"Sure"

"Thank you" Seth was about to walk off but Roxy took the opportunity while she had "You look better without the tent pole in your trousers" Seth looked at her and started blushing, "Although I must say it looked sexy as hell, especially when your tongue was sticking out, whatever fantasy you were having you sure as hell were enjoying it, think I heard my name a couple times"

Roxy smiled sexily making Seth smirk but his cheeks were still flushed pink.

"You've got no idea Roxy" Seth said back but smiled when she said "I'll let ya'll in on a secret… you're in my fantasies too… have a good meeting Seth" then she continued writing with a small smile on her face.

Seth looked flabbergasted at her words, but turned around and walked off smirking, "Oh yeah… this is a fantasy that is _definitely_ coming true tonight…" he said to himself quietly, then whistled loudly as he headed off towards his meeting, all of his thoughts on Roxy.

The End :)


End file.
